PERHAPS LOVE
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Kisah masa lalu Juubei dan Kazuki. Baca aja deh! author kagak bisa bikin sumarry.


Get Backers

Disclamer by YUYA Aoki & RANDO Ayamine.

Story by Ayako Sanomaru Sigeru

Juubei x Kazuki

(boy x boy)

Pairing : Shonen-ai, not bl, not kissu, only memory of Kekai Juubei.

(author digebukin Juubei)

Don't like don't read!

_**.**_

_**-Perhaps Love-**_

_**.**_

Seorang anak berambut coklat, memakai yukata berwarna hujau lumut berlari dengan semangat menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju bangunan yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Dibelakangnya terlihat sang ibu dan sang kakak yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun sedang memperhatikannya.

"Tunggu Juubei!"

"Kakak cepatlah!"

"Ini pertama kalinya dia pergi kekediaman utama Fuuchouin. Anak seperti apa yang menantinya?." ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum melihat sang anak yang melambai padanya dan sang kakak untuk segera mencapai puncak anak tangga tempatnya berada.

"Ibu**,** aku duluan ya!" teriak anak itu yang ternyata bernama Juubei lalu berlari memasuki kediaman Fuuchouin meninggalkan sang ibu dan kakak yang baru saja tiba.

Jauh didepannya tiba-tiba, Juubei mendengar suara kecapi yang dimainkan dengan sangat merdu.

"Suara kecapi. Darimana asalnya?" batinnya bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya yang tengah memaikan kecapi di kediaman Fuuchouin ini. Juubei berjalan melewati sungai dan kemudian memasuki kawasan kebun bambu. Ditengah-tengah kebun tersebut terdapat sebuah bangunan, dan terlihat seorang gadis seumuran dengannya sedang memainkan kecapi sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia terpaku melihat kecantikan gadis berambut pendek dan kimono merah jambu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba senar kecapi tersebut mengarah kepadanya dan refleks Juubei mengeluarkan jarum untuk menjadi pelindung dari sasaran benar kecapi dan melilitnya.

_-.-_

"Siapa disana?, sebutkan namamu!." tanya gadis tersebut.

"Juubei…Kekai Juubei." Juubei menjawab dengan tenang, walau masih berhati-hati dengan gadis tersebut.

"Kau pewaris keluarga Kekai? Ahahaha maaf, kukira orang iseng yang mengintipku" kata gadis itu kemudian turun dan berlari menghampiri Juubei."Kalau begitu, kau yang kelak akan mendampingiku sebagai tabib pribadiku!." Ucapnya lagi.

"Eh?"

"Salam kenal Juubei, aku Kazuki."

"Ka-Kazuki?! Jadi pewaris keluarga Fuuchouin perempuan." Tanya Juubei syok akan gadis yang ada didepannya

"Hehehe, aku ini lelaki." Ucap Kazuki sambil tersenyum.

"APA!"

"….."

-.-

**Saat itulah pertemuan pertama kita. Kazuki…**

-.-

"Akh!"

"Ada apa Kazuki!"

"Digigit serangga beracun."

"Coba lihat."

"Ukh!"

"Tahan sebentar."

"Sakitnya langsung hilang. Teknik keluarga Kekai memang hebat ya!"

"Tentu donk!. Selama 500 tahun keluarga Kekai dari generasi kegenerasi mengabdi sebagai tabib pribadi keluarga Fuuchouin! ."

"Iya juga."

"Jangan cemas Kazuki. Aku terlahir di dunia ini… Untuk melindungimu!."

"Juubei basi ah!"

"Apanya yang lucu!."

-.-

"Kazuki larilah."

"Ibu. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan ibu sendirian disini."

"Kau harus tetap hidup. Untuk meneruskan clan kita. Kau harus pergi ke Mugenjou."

-.-

"Ibu."

"Maaf Kazuki. Karna aku belum menjadi kuat, aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Juubei."

"Aku…Aku akan menjadi kuat. Dan aku bisa melindungimu dan takkan biarkanmu menangis lagi."

-XXXXX-

"Itu janji yang kubuat, dan aku akan menepatinya." Ucap Juubei sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kazuki yang tertidur dipelukannya. Memeluk orang yang sangat dia cinta dan kasihi sejak pertama kali bertemu. Cinta pertama dan selamanya bagi Juubei.

OMAKE__

Juubei : Rasanya aneh ya?

Ayako : Masak sich?, biasa aja deh.

Juubei : (ngluarin jarum

Ayako : Ok2, saat prig dulu, Jaa Juubei. (ngacir secepat kilat)

^0^

Holla minna! Fic pertama saya tentang Get Backers. Gomen kalau fic ini berkesan aneh dan rada-rada melenceng dari cerita sebenarnya. Hehehehehe, pertama kali baca komik Get Backers langsung kepicut sama dua orang ini. Andai ceritanya cuma soal mereka, pasti Aya gak bakalan bosen buat selalu membaca komik itu. Wkwkwkwkwkwkw (disengat Ginji.). Aya membuat fic ini karna sedang galau menanti ujian yang akan dihadapi besok. Bisa digebukin Akira kalo ketahuan bikin penfic klo lagi deres-deresnya persiapan ujian. Yup please reviewnya Minna!. Saya sudah membuat fic ini sejak tanggal 15-11-2012. ^_^


End file.
